The Promise
by noodlecat0328
Summary: My story for NightClan challenge One-shot :D Briarpaw's brother suddenly dies. All evidence say it's an accident, but Briarpaw is convinced that he was murdered. She promises to avenge his death, but is this promise too hard to keep?


**This is a challenge for NightClan :)**

**Main Characters:**

**Briarpaw: ****Ginger she-cat, dark blue eyes. Got into an accident, having her warrior ceremony held back. She envies her brother since he is a warrior and she isn't.**

**Cloudlight: ** **Pure white tom, pale yellow eyes. He loves fighting more than anything, even if the other cat is innocent.**

**Goldenfur: Briarpaw's closest friend**

**Pinestar: Leader of ThunderClan**

**Moonshadow: Briarpaw's mother**

**Jadepaw: Bossy apprentice. Hated by many. Violent**

**Breezefoot: WindClan warrior**

**Spottedfang: WindClan warrior, friendly to everyone**

Briarpaw pressed her nose into Cloudlight's fur. His body was already beginning to get cold. Next to her, her mother wailed. It was just this morning that they were chasing each other around, and arguing about squirrels. Then, the dawn patrol padded back into camp with his limp body.

"We found him on the WindClan border." They reported to Pinestar "No one was there... It may have just been an accident." No wounds or scratches had been on Cloudlight's body.

She closed her eyes, embracing the few hours she has left with her brother.

(Next Morning)

The elders padded out of their den, walking stiffly. They slowly inched towards Cloudlight's body

"Pity, he was going to be a fine warrior, I just know it." One of them muttered

Briarpaw froze. It felt like something was choking her, suffocating her. She felt a tail go up her spine

"It's okay," Goldenfur meowed quietly, in her soft voice "He's in StarClan now."

"I know," She gulped for air "Someone killed him. I know it. And I'm going to get them back. Hard."

Goldenfur stared at her sympathetically, and there was something else in her eyes that Briarpaw couldn't identify.

"Shh," she murmured "You're upset right now, that's all... He's watching over you now."

She was about to reply, when someone snickered behind her

"Well, well, well" Jadepaw padded in front of Briarpaw "Little miss 'my big brother is the best' is powerless now."

"Say it again if you have the guts!" She growled, unsheathing her claws

"You heard me," She glared at Briarpaw "Your brother's dead. You're pathetic and powerless now!" She barely had time to finish her sentence before Briarpaw raked her claws across her muzzle. Blood splattered onto the frozen ground and Briarpaw's fur. Goldenfur screamed.

"What is going on?" Pinestar growled angrily, pushing through the gathering cats

"She attacked me!" Jadepaw whined, faking innocence.

"You insulted my brother and me!" Briarpaw growled. Blood was pulsing heavily through her veins, and she could hear it in her ears.

"Jadepaw, this is the second time this kind of crap has happened." Pinestar meowed "I'm not tolerating it again. Next time this happens, you're banished." Her mouth dropped open

"But..."

"No buts. Briarpaw, I need to talk to you." He turned and stalked away into his den. Before she left, Briarpaw smirked at Jadepaw, who was staring after Pinestar in shock.

"I know you're in shock," he started "But you can't be so touchy. Jadepaw is rude and annoying, but you need to learn to deal with it. You're confined to camp for three days." He dismissed her with a flick of his tail.

(Briarpaw's dream)

A blurry shape was talking to ... Cloudlight. Briarpaw took a step towards her brother, hoping to touch him...

"I love you Cloudlight! How could you do this to me!" The cat meowed, voice edged with pain.

"I didn't do anything! You need to stop accusing me." He said.

"Stop lyin..." Briarpaw saw his tail slap against the cat's mouth

"WindClan!" Cloudlight hissed "Leave, now. I'll take care of those dirty trespassers."

A black cat slithered out of the undergrowth. The figure was blurred.

"Oh look," He snorted "Love trouble. With the 'noble' Cloudlight. Surprised you didn't tear her to sheds yet."

"Shut up, Breezefoot." He spat _Breezefoot! He must've killed my brother! _ "What are you doing on my territory."

"Oh, nothing" He meowed casually "Just... checking out your forest.."

Cloudlight's eyes narrowed "Get out, now." He unsheathed his claws

"Make me..." A great flash of light blinded the rest of the scene out

"Briarpaw... Find them... Don't let them blind the clans with their lies.." Her Brother's voice echoed around her

"Cloudlight! Don't leave me!" She cried. It felt like her brother was right there... next to her

"Shut up!" Jadepaw's voice rang across her dream, jolting her awake. Sunlight poured into the den, making patches of light on her fur. She scrambled to her paws and dashed out of the den.

"Goldenfur!" She shouted, scanning the clearing for her friend. Goldenfur abandoned her mouse and dashed over to her.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned

"Cloudlight was talking to me last night." She breathed "He sent me a dream! I know who killed him!"

Her friend stiffened. "Who?"

"Breezefoot, from WindClan."

"Briarpaw, I know you want to avenge his death.." She meowed softly "But you shouldn't just accuse cats..."

"I'm not! He sent me a dream showing what he was doing before he... he died."

"Let's... let's clear this up before telling Pinestar..."

Briarpaw glared at her friend. She was supposed to be SUPPORTING her!

"Fine," She gave up "If I have that dream again, I'm telling."

Goldenfur nodded "Okay, I got to go on patrol." She waved goodbye with her tail, then left with the patrol. Briarpaw couldn't stand doing nothing. She snuck out of camp from the dirtplace, and headed towards WindClan. The forest was quiet, and it calmed her heart. She will avenge her brother, no matter what.

"Please, Breezefoot, please!" She heard voices near the border. "I didn't mean to!"

"Fine, fine." A tom sighed

"Thank you..."

"You should go now." A golden cat padded out of the undergrowth, back facing Briarpaw. She snuck towards WindClan

"YOU!" She hissed. Breezefoot turned around, surprised

"Who are you?"

"You killed my brother!"

He gave her a look of pure confusion "What? I've killed no one."

"Cloudlight." She growled "My brother! You were trying to pick a fight with him yesterday!"

"How'd you know?" He meowed, surprised

"So you did kill him!"

"What? Me? No! It was..." He stopped "Never mind."

She unsheathed her claws "Tell me, now!"

"I can't! I promised!" She jumped on top of him. Pinning him to the ground, she spat in his face.

"Don't you dare tell me you can't!"

"No, I can't!"

"You do want to go to StarClan early!" She raised her paw

"Even if I told you, you won't believe me!"

"Oh, I will.." She hissed "I'll believe anything. You're the last to see him."

He pushed her off.

"You sure you want to know? It'll break you."

"It was Jadepaw, wasn't it?" She meowed coldly "I'll kill her!"

"No! It was Goldenfur!" He spat, then looked shocked

"I'm kidding..." He stuttered

"What?" She took deep breathes "Goldenfur? My friend?"

He sighed, knowing there's no going back. "Yes, Goldenfur."

_No. no, no. no! This can't be real!_ She tripped backwards.

"I told you it would break you!"

She ignored him and scrambled back to camp, head spinning with questions.

_What? Why? How? I thought you were my friend!_

She snuck back into her nest, burying her nose into the moss.

"Send me another dream... Please!" She muttered

(Dreaming)

"You cheater!" Goldenfur was in her dream, shouting at Cloudlight

"Shut up! Who are you to judge me?"

"I've been through so much, I've broke so many times... yet you do this..."

She jumped onto Cloudlight, slamming his head onto a rock

"Cloudlight!" Breezefoot's voice came through the bushes "Spottedfang's looking for... Oh My God!"

Goldenfur pressed against him

"Shut up! Please! I didn't mean to!"

His expression softened

"Why'd you do this?"

"He's cheating on me!"

"What?"

"With Spottedfang! They're always talking to each other!"

"You're crazy! He's asking her for advice you idiot! To get you to be his mate!"

Goldenfur sucked in a deep breath "No, You're lying"

"NO!"

"Oh my god..." She ran over to Cloudlight "No, no, no! Wake up! Please!"

The flash of light again...

Briarpaw woke up. She was in utter shock. Part of her doesn't want to believe this, but another part knows it's true.

She padded outside, and padded up to Goldenfur

"Hey... walk with me."

Goldenfur immediately followed

_She's guilty!_

They arrived at where Cloudlight was killed. She felt Goldenfur stiffen

"You cheater!" She repeated the conversation she heard

Goldenfur's eyes widened "What?"

"I've been through so much, I broke so many times... Yet you do this.."

"Oh gosh... Briarpaw, listen to me..." IT was too late. She jumped onto Goldenfur, the exact same way she had jumped onto her brother.

_Crack!_

Goldenfur's eyes glazed over, and she stopped breathing

"I promised to avenge his death, remember?" She whispered.

The morning air suddenly grew colder, as the friends parted forever...

**Hope you liked it.. bit creepy though 0_o**


End file.
